1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote parking control system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a remote parking control system capable of displaying an operating state of a vehicle received from a vehicle controller to a smart device when a second authentication is completed through a pairing of the smart device in which a first authentication is completed through a pairing of the smart device and a smart key, and the vehicle controller, and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An electronic control device substituting for a function such as a driving or a parking instead of a driver is widely being applied to a vehicle with developments of vehicle electronic technology.
Among them, a conventional parking support system has been a system controlling only a steering device instead of the driver, but is further being developed to have automatic braking/driving and gear transmission functions. Moreover, a remote parking system supporting a parking by remotely manipulating the vehicle through a device outside the vehicle without riding in the vehicle is being proposed.
The remote parking system is disclosed in various patent documents including Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-114893.
The conventional remote parking system including the patent remotely receives a parking signal by a remote control manipulation command of a driver, confirms a parking space in which a vehicle is able to be parked through an ultrasonic wave sensor and an obstacle determination unit, and controls the vehicle to be parked automatically, and thus improve convenience of the driver since remote driving and parking is possible without the driver.
However, the conventional remote parking system manipulates the vehicle through a remote device, that is, the smart key, capable of starting/pausing/stopping a parking support function of the vehicle, but has a limitation in which audio-visual information on a state of the vehicle while parking the vehicle is not provided.
Accordingly, while the vehicle is controlled to be parked, a smart device capable of monitoring information of the vehicle and a parking operating state, etc. is needed. Particularly, when connecting direct communication between a separate smart device and the vehicle, security vulnerability occurs since anyone can access the vehicle through his/her own smart device or another smart device, and thus the smart key and the smart device having enhanced security are required.